Calcetines™
by Atomsk
Summary: El cumpleaños de Naota va a ser llevado a cabo en pocas horas, Ninamori le hace un regalo anticipado, que haran las demas chicas para llamar la atencion del enamorado Naota?Ta-kun podra sobrevivir las seducciones de 3 mujeres fertiles?
1. Calcetines™: entre el hedor y la guerra

                          **"Calcetines"™  
El segundo fic de Furi Kuri en español…si quieren leer el primero vean la seccion -_-U  
**Notas: Este fic es una babosada que se me ocurrio mientras veia cositas lindas ^.-  
                    "Calcetines"  
Por el baboso esquincle que no encuentra un nickname 4ever**  
"…que aburrrrrido"  
"Señor Nandaba, si piensa dormir en mi clase pienso que debere darle algunos cojines…pero tienen forma de cubetas de agua."  
"Carajo "  
Este es Naota. Vive en mabase. Va a la escuela (noombre, en serio?).  
"solo 4 dias para salir debes aguantar Naota!" dice en su cabeza el joven  
"Veo que tambien te echaron."  
"Hola Mamimi, que tal?"  
Mamimi ingreso este año a mi escuela, la echaron de su antigua escuela por quemar al hamster de la clase con parafina.  
"Recuerden que mañana es el cumpleaños de nuestro amado *por lo bajo entre dientes* señorrr nandaba -.-***! Y el señor Nandaba si oye alla afuera recuerde tambien!"  
"Ok, Ok -_-"  
En el camino a casa el joven solo se aburre…  
"Naota-kun!!!"  
"Eh?" el joven se voltea para ver a…  
"Naota quiero darte tu regalo antes…porque si ^^U"  
"gra-gracias Ninamori"  
"De nada Naota-Kun!" Eri le da un subito beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo a alcanzar a su madre, que va, obviamente, en un hermoso Lamborgini  
"Apurate hija! Se nos va a hacer tarde para nuestra botanica cena inglesa"  
"-_-U y que carajos sera eso…"  
"ya voy mama! Dejame pegarle a este imbecil malagradecido!"**

"._. churrin" Naota sale corriendo mientras Ninamori lo persigue con una macana  
"Veo que vas ocupado Ta-kun ^-^"  
"Solo un poco Mamimi ñ_ñ"  
El tonto muchacho llego a su cuarto, abrio el paquete y encontro unos lindos calcetines morados con puntos rojos, de fina costura de seda y pequeños corazones bordados, curiosamente, no se veia homosexual, (como pensaran los lectores) si no lindos, si, a Naota le gustaban los calcetines, se los iba a probar cuando…  
"WAAAAZZZUUUUUP NAOTA-SAN!?!?!"  
"Xx"

"Juo juo juo hubieras visto tu cara cuando te asuste ^^"  
"¬`¬ dejame Haruko"  
"No quieero"dijo la muchacha mientras se colgaba de pies del borde de la litera hacia abajo y su rosado pelo acariciaba sin desearlo la cara de Naota, y le daba ligeras cosquillas a su nariz  
"Ya para Haruko! Estate quieta!"  
"mmmm no" dice la muchacha mientras muerde una manzana  
"Wooooo que es eso?"  
"nada .///."  
"veo que alguien te hizo un presente adelantado Naota"dice la pelirosado mientras se suelta para caer de cabeza al piso  
"Son calcetines, me los dio Ninamori"  
"Bueno, pero al parecer no te dio solo calcetines"  
"eh?...bueno, no importa, voy a probarmelos." El joven introducio su pie en el calcetín izquierdo, le quedaba muy bien.  
"son comodos y suaves ^///^ *babea" introducio su pie en el derecho pero algo se lo impidio  
"Es una nota o.o"  
"No en serio?" La nota decia: "si vas a leer esto porfavor leelo alejado de Haruko ok?"  
Estaba doblada y un poco arrugada, se habia doblado un poco por el pie de Naota  
"Vaya…"  
"Esa niña definitivamente no confia en mi-Pyo!"  
**Que dira la nota de Ninamori? Que le regalara la vaga de Haruko a Naota si tiene menos dinero que Mamimi? Y, de hecho, que carajo le va a regalar Mamimi a Naota?Que es una botanica cena inglesa?tiene algo vegetariano? Podra Naota dejar de usar ropa de homosexuales?Los calcetines de Ninamori seran de Hush Puppies?O de telepizza?  
Averiguelo en otro emocionante y estupido capitulo de:  
"Calcetines: entre el hedor y la guerra"™**


	2. Calcetines™: Hedor y seduccion

**"Calcetines™"  
**Notas: este fic sigue siendo una babosada, pero esta vez sin las cositas bonitas presentes.  
Notas2: si, cositas bonitas es porno -_-U  
Disclaimer: FLCL no es mio, es de Gainax y de un monton de otros trolos que lo inventaron mientras baboseaban.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**En capitulos anteriores…  
**(musica de recuento de Evangelion)  
"Toma Naota-Kun, es tu regalo anticipado"  
"Esa niña definitivamente no confia en mi-pyo!  
"Señor Nandaba, me pica la espalda"  
**Story****:  
"Abrela Naota, no seas idiota."  
"¬¬ ya voooy!"  
Naota abrio la nota, decia…  
"O_O santo amarao de antorcha!"  
"pyo? o_o"  
"O//O no veas Haruko!"  
"¬v¬ por…?"  
"-//- nada."  
"entonces porque no puedo ver, es acaso una carta de amor? ¬v¬"  
"O//O Nooo"  
"en ese caso…supongo que debere hacer algo… quedate aca, me llevare a Miyu-miyu, si no te importa"  
"Ok -_-"  
En el baño…  
"Jefe, la mision podria estar en riesgo! Debo de hacer algo para llamar la atención de Naota…"  
"Miau"  
"comprendido señor!"  
Mientras tanto…  
"8///8 no puedo creer que Ninamori haya escrito esto!" dice Naota emocionado mientras esta sentado afinado el ricken-back de Haruko  
"Naotaaaa…"  
"o.o si?"  
Naota se volteo solo para ver a Haruko, en un ligerisimo vestido de noche, peinada y con un apetitoso lapiz labial rojo…un vestido rojo, que brillaba y dejaba ver su pierna izquierda y parte de sus pechos.  
"._."  
"Exitado, mi querido Naota-Kun?"  
"._."  
(N/A: supongamos esto, esta babeando. Porque? PORQUE ES UN SER VIVO! Y CUALQUIER SER VIVO EN SANA EDAD DE REPRODUCIRSE NO SE RESISTE A HARUKO! MADRE SANTA!)  
"¬¬ el que escribio esa babosada ahí, calmese"  
(N/A: Bajale a tus animos esquincle ¬¬)  
"¬¬ tenemos la misma edad, baboso imbecil"  
Mientras tanto en la cocina…  
Kamon: Capitán futuro!!!! Una maratón de 16 horas @_@  
Shigekuni: pero después ponemos cositas bonitas? T.T  
Kamon: Bueno ¬¬   
Shigekuni y autor :*pensamiento doble* YEESSS COSITAS LINDAS ^O^  
Haruko: Que cozzsa?  
Naota: *con marcas de besos en todo el cuerpo* -___- Waaaaaa, waaaaaaaaaa, detenganla, esta loca -____- …._____-______ZzZzZz  
Kamon: O_O por Rei Ayanami!  
Rei: que no ves que estoy comiendo comida vegetariana viejo depravado? ¬¬  
Shigekuni: lo lamento, el es mi imbecil hijo, desearia usted posar desnuda ^_^?  
Rei: si me ordenan hacerlo, lo hare, pero no tomo ordenes de un iluso de tu tipo…SI QUIEREN VERME DESNUDA, VEAN NEON GENESIS EVANGELION, POR YOSHIYUKI SADAMO…  
Haruko: *la golpea con su bajo* no haga propaganda en series ajenas ¬¬  
Naota: VIVAAA Haruk…ZzzzzZzzZz _._  
Kamon: ¬¬ Nao! No duermas!  
Naota: ¬¬ shut up  
Mamimi: *entra subitamente* DIME TA-KUN! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTA NOTA QUE TIRASTE POR LA VENTANA!  
Naota: O_O *pensando* como la tire! Como la perdi! @_@*  
Mamimi: *le muestra una cuenta de supermercado* ¬0¬ para quien estabas comprando chuletas de cerdo? Espero que para mi, y si es asi, no me gustan, no me gustan las cosas de superama®  
Haruko: porque andas tan exigente Samejima…?  
Mamimi: PORQUE ESTOY EN MIS DIAS PUTA DE MIERDA ¬¬  
Naota, Kamon y Shigekuni: o_O no, no se nota  
Haruko *se enciende un foco quemado arriba suyo* ^.~ Samejima…podrias venir un segundo?  
Familia Nandaba: *babea, babea*  
Haruko se lleva a Mamimi al baño lentamente, mientras enciende un cigarrillo, el cual las dos comparten…  
Naota: ._. Haruko…no…no te puedes llevar ese trofeo! *pensando: a menos que ya me lo haya quitado mi hermano ._.Uu* La virginidad de Mamimi debe ser mia! ¬0¬  
Haruko:^.~ lo pensare, Ta  
Kamon: err…vamos a relajarnos y a ver un poco de  Lain ^_^  
Kamon y Naota: que calmaditos estaremos…¬¬U  
**Hara****** Haruko lo que todos creemos que hara? Sera yuri normal? O otra cosa rara?Podra la familia Nandaba relajarse mientras dos bisojos tienen su escenita yuri en el baño?y ademas, podran hacerlo si Kamon les hace ver Lain?Es realmente Naota heterosexual?Porque Naota compra en superama?Rei Ayanami de verdad tendria ese comportamiento?  
Descubralo en un proximo capitulo…**


End file.
